McGregor Family 2020 Christmas
November 30: Oliver the Elf on the Shelf Julie: Look what your aunt from America sent you! It's Oliver the Elf! Isn't he cute? Chantelle: Who the bloody hell is Oliver the Elf, anyway? Julie: (ignoring the curse words) Very good question, my dear. Oliver is a very special elf with a very special job. (Corey comes in) December 1: Decorating the Tree and the home (Julie and Peter arrive with the freshly cut fir tree) Peter: Let's put it in the parlor. Julie: Good idea. Have you decided on a color scheme or theme yet? Do you have the string lights? How about the holiday playlist? December 2: Tree trimming party (The whole McGregor home is decorated for Christmas, including the living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the playroom, and the parlor) (we see a DIY ornament station) (we see excess ball ornaments in wooden crates) (there is a Garland DIY station) (we see a mini tree station with "trim a tree" in vinyl letters and smaller plastic ornaments in a plastic container) Julie: This is the first holiday party of the season. We invited the neighbors, our friends and our relatives over. Peter: I hope this one turns out better than last year's ugly sweater Christmas party. Julie: Oh, Peter! It was just a party. Peter: My brother took a picture of me wearing that hideously ugly Christmas reindeer sweater I would absolutely never wear in public and posted it on Facebook for his co-workers and his friends to see! I was the town's laughingstock and everyone made fun of me! Julie: Peter, dear. I am sure that the whole thing has blown over by now. We will also play games while trimming the tree. (Julie fixes some white Christmas margarita punch and prepares the food buffet.) Julie: This is an adult party, so the kids will be in bed before the guests arrive. December 3 December 4 December 5: Christmas Pageant December 6: Writing to Santa Chantelle: "Dear Santa...it is that time of year, fat boy. So you better gimme what I want. So Gimmie! I want a fashion kit, a makeup kit, an iPod along with an charger, A Bad Mom's Christmas Blu-ray, Office Christmas Party Blu-ray, some scrunchies, bath salts, an iPhone 7, a guy to take me on a date for the winter formal dance, XBOX one, Call of Duty: WWII game, Lolliop Chainsaw game..." pages later Chantelle: "...a high school class ring, some diamonds, some jewelry, lots of money, a leather jacket, a private jet, BearPaw leather boots, limousine rides, a blackberry and a date with Harry Styles...Santa, give me the real life Harry Styles or else I will kill you and your wife!!!! i will hunt you down, find the North Pole, blow up the workshop, and feed your elves and reindeer to a shark!!! I mean it, Chantelle." Mack: Dear Santa, I have been a very good boy this year. Lucy-Anne sang in the Christmas choir, Corey played the part in the Christmas pageant, and Chantelle says hi. For Christmas, I would like a Lego Harry Potter Hogwarts Kit, new snow boots, a new snowsuit, a new sled, a snow tube, and a Spider-Man: into the Spider-Verse Blu-ray. Could it be possible if you could bring mom and dad a 2-week vacation to Hawaii since they have been working full time all year long? Also, thank you for the Spider-Man toys you brought me last year. Always believing, Mack," Lucy-Anne: Dear Santa, I have been a very good girl this Christmas. Corey got a purple belt in karate, Mack got straight A's, and Chantelle...says hi. For Christmas, I would like a new pair of ice skates, a new pair of ballet slippers, a Barbie dream house, LOL Surprise Bigger Surprise, and a WowWee Fingerlings Baby Unicorn, a Nutcracker doll, Corey: Dear Santa, my name is Corey McGregor and I have been a good boy this Christmas. Lucy-Anne got the role as the main character in the nutcracker ballet, Mack made the honor roll at school and my sister Chantelle says hi. I would love to get a Nintendo Switch and some games, especially a Ben 10 video game! I love Ben 10. I also would like to have a snow tube, a new sled, and an Echo Dot kids edition. Also, please bring mom and dad something special? They would appreciate it. Also, thank you for the Ben 10 action figures you brought me last year. Always believing, Corey. (Corey smirks in satisfaction as he finishes his letter) Corey: Mom, Dad, I'm finished with my letter to Santa Claus!!! December 7: Holiday Cookie Swap (we see a cookie sampling station and the packaging station) Julie: We invited 10 friends who enjoy and are willing to bake dozens of cookies from scratch over to the holiday cookie swap. We have the bakery boxes, drinks, coffee, and savory food. We also have cookie place cards. Peter: We asked each guest to bring 12 dozen cookies, recipe cards, storage bins and a serving platter. December 8 December 9 December 10: Christmas Shopping December 11 December 12 December 13 December 14 December 15: Christmas Party December 16 December 17 December 18 December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 December 23 December 24: Christmas Eve Bye, Oliver the Elf Christmas Eve Box December 25: Christmas Morning Christmas Breakfast Time to Open Presents looks inside his stocking Mack: "Sweet, a couple of candy canes, some Skittles, M&M's, popcorn balls, a Pudsey Bear, and a chocolate Santa!" looks inside her stocking Lucy-Anne: "Awesome, I got scrunchies, LOL Surprise toys, a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse DVD, Pudsey bear, chocolate bars, unicorn slime, apples and nuts, popcorn balls, M&Ms, Skittles, jelly beans and a Wreck-It Ralph Soundtrack CD!" looks inside his stocking Corey: "Cool, I got chocolate bars, candy canes, Ralph Breaks the Internet Blu Ray, Apples and nuts, sweets, cookies, pieces of homemade fudge, popcorn balls, jelly beans and peppermint bark!" looks inside her stocking and finds nothing but a big, fat lump of coal Chantelle: "Coal?! You're gonna pay for this, fat boy!" Julie: "Oh, Peter. Look at this. It's so beautiful!" Peter: "You like it?" opens up all his presents Corey: "Awesome! A Ben 10 video game, new clothes, pokemon ultra sun, cookies, Nintendo Switch, sweets, small toys, Pokemon White, several Air Hogs R/C planes, a tin of butter cookies, a Pikachu plush, and a Ben 10 costume!" opens up all her presents Lucy-Anne: "Awesome, a Nutcracker snow globe, Frozen DVD, apples and nuts, a Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory DVD, new clothes, new ice skates, new ballet slippers, Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure DVD, a Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring DVD and a Tom and Jerry: the Lost Dragon DVD!" opens up all his presents Mack: "Sweet, a Darkwing Duck Volume 1 3-disc DVD set, new clothes, Spider-Man: into the Spiderverse bluray, new clothes, Harry Potter 7-book set, Big Hero 6 Blu Ray, some sweets, cookies, and a Darkwing Duck volume 2 3-disc DVD set!" Chantelle: "I hope I get a makeup kit and a fashion kit." opens her present to find more coal, onions, potatoes, ashes and dust, a rod, some sticks plus a note from Santa saying, "Chantelle, Oliver the Elf told me all about you. He said that you have been the worst behaved of the family this year. You ruined the Christmas pageant, skipped school to go to the mall, shouted bad words, bullied your brother Corey, talked back to your parents, got expelled from 22 schools, shoplifted from retail stores and vandalized public property. Signed, Santa. PS, I do not appreciate you calling me 'fat boy'" in cursive Chantelle: "SANTA SHALL DIE!!!" Julie: "He put you on the Naughty List, so I'm afraid that means you will have to miss out on that fashion kit." Chantelle: Stupid Oliver the Elf snitched on me! Christmas Dinner Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts